


A Broken Friendship

by LunarxLight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarxLight/pseuds/LunarxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix and Axel grew to be two very, VERY, different people. This story shows how they became the way they are now, and how they used to be... -when they were friends, best friends at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Got it Memorized?

The young red head named Lea walked around the town of Radiant Garden, his hands in his pockets as he glanced around. He was the new boy in town, he knew no one and no one knew him in return. 

"Man," he sighed. "What's it take to make some friends around here?" He mumbled quietly to himself. He walked past what looked like a few royal guards and arrived at the center of town as he once again glanced around. He saw a blue haired boy who looked like he was working on paperwork. 

Lea, being the nosy person he is, walked over to the boy and peeked over his shoulder. "What 'cha workin' on?" He asked in a curious tone.

"None of your business. Now go away somewhere, it is important that I finish this." The stranger replied without even looking up from his papers. Lea grunted and then strayed away, but only by a few feet. Lea glanced over the boy's shoulder again, just to see that his paper had a name labeled on the top that read 'Isa'. 

Lea raised an eyebrow. That was a weird name. To him, at least. "Why do ya have a weird name?" He asked, obviously teasing. 

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" The stranger replied with a faint smirk, still not looking up from his papers. Lea blinked at the sudden smart remark. Hah, so he DID have a sense of humor. 

Lea smirked as he walked back over to the boy. "So.... Isa? Is that short for Isabel?" He said in a mocking voice. The boy named Isa merely rolled his eyes and continued to work. Lea glanced at the paper once again. It was written at the top; 'Radiant Garden High'. That was the same school Lea was about to attend. 

"Hey, you go to that school I'm about to transfer to." Lea said. 

"And?" Isa replied, still working. 

Lea pursed his lips at his reply. "Never mind..." He said, going silent afterwards. 

Isa then stood up after he seemingly finished his work. "Well then. I best be leaving. " he said as he started to walk off. 

"Hey, hey, wait!" Lea said, catching up to Isa. He held out his hand. "Name's Lea!" He said with a smile. 

"Lea.... hm... and you thought I had a weird name." Isa chuckled and shook his hand. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Lea said in an embarrassed sigh. 

"Ah, well, I got it memorized." Isa replied as he then walked out of sight, unknowingly dropping a paper. 

Lea quickly picked up the paper before it blew away. He looked around for Isa, but he was no where to be seen.   
"Oh, well..." he looked around, over to the high school. "I'll just bring it to him tomorrow...... If I see him...." He said to himself. The day then soon came to an end.


	2. Friend?

Morning came sooner than expected. Lea groaned as sun rays hit his eyes, practically forcing him to wake up, but he wasn't about to give in.   
"Just... five more minutes..." he said, half asleep as he turned over in his bed. His hand brushed over a paper, which made him jolt awake. "I have school today!" He said as he quickly got out of bed, getting dressed in a matter of minutes. He grabbed up his backpack and the paper Isa left behind and bolted out the door. He had less than five minutes to get there to be on time (which he rarely ever was.) He was practically sprinting to the school, but just to get stopped by a guard. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry? Shouldn't you be at school?" The guard asked. Lea looked at the guard, and saw he was wearing a badge that had the name 'Dilan' engraved in it. 

"That's where I'm trying to go! Now, if you don't mind-" Lea attempted to push by the guard, but was blocked. 

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Dilan asked, blocking Lea from passing.   
Lea huffed in annoyance. 

"Name's Lea, now, I gotta go!" He said, managing to push past the guard. With less than a minute remaining, he ran to the school, passing by a few people. He soon reached the school doors, just for the bell to ring RIGHT before he got there. He let out a sigh as he walked to his classroom. The entire class looked at him as he sat down in the only empty seat, which was at the front of the room. 

"Late on the first day, hm?" Someone, whom Lea guessed was the teacher, had said. 

"Eheh...... Sorry." Lea said as he glanced at the person. The person had long blond hair and green eyes. 

"I'm guessing you're my new student. Lea, is it?" The teacher said as he walked over to Lea. 

"Yes. That's my name. Don't wear it out." Lea replied wearing a faint smirk. The surrounding class exchanged whispers, along with chuckles. 

The green eyed man gave Lea an unamused glare, which made the class, and Lea, go silent. "There will be no shenanigans in this class. This is science! NOT recess." He said, looking at Lea. "Anyways. You will call me Even." He added. Lea nodded, now knowing not to joke around in that class. As Even walked back to his desk, Lea looked around the room, seeing a familiar blue haired boy sitting in the back. Class then ended after what seemed like an eternity. 

Lea waited for everyone to leave before walking over to Isa, who was still packing up his supplies. "Heya!" He said in his usual happy tone. 

"I remember you..." Isa replied, standing up from his desk. "You're that kid from yesterday. " he added. 

"Yep! And I think you forgot something. " Lea said as he handed Isa the paper he left behind.   
Isa blinked as he grabbed the paper. "Oh, uh, thanks." He stuttered, ashamed that he lost the paper in the first place as he placed it in his binder. "Your name is Lea.... right? " Isa asked. 

Lea nodded and pointed to his head. "Got it memorized, huh?" He said jokingly. Isa chuckled and nodded. 

"Of course. We're friends, right?" Isa replied in a faint laugh as he walked off, not dropping anything this time. Lea just stood there for a moment. Friends? Lea then blinked out of thought and smiled widely, walking out of the classroom. He had made his first friend!


	3. Rumors

The week had gone by so fast that it seemed like it had only been a day since Lea moved to Radiant Garden. He and Isa were at Lea's house, talking nonsense about what game was coming out, or about the town where Lea moved from. That is, until Lea brought up a new subject. 

"Hey, have you heard about the recent disappearings in the town?" Lea asked, curious. Isa sighed. 

"That's all I've been hearing about. Though, it's weird. As soon as the castle closes it's doors to the public, disappearances and and kidnappings begin to occur." Isa replied while he put down a book he was reading. 

"Yeah, it IS weird. Hm..." Lea thought quietly to himself. Isa sighed. 

"Oh no, you have that expression again. What are you thinking about doing now?" Isa looked over to Lea. Lea then put on a devilish smirk. 

"That's it! I have an idea! Follow me!" Lea then jumped up and dragged Isa out of the house. Isa was struggling to keep up as they approached the town garden. 

"Where are you going, Lea?!" Isa huffed, following Lea. 

"You'll see!" Lea replied as he stopped running, now looking up at the castle doors. 

"What.... What are you doing....?" Isa panted, looking over to Lea. 

"I'm gonna find out whats going on here!" Lea replied as he put a hand on the doorknob. Lea then found himself tackled to the ground by his blue haired friend. 

"You can't just walk in all willy nilly! You'll get arrested!" Isa said as he stood back up. Lea sat up and rubbed his head. 

"Yeah, yeah. But a little warning before you do something like that again, 'ight?" Lea sighed as he stood up. 

"Whatever." Was all Isa said before he dragged Lea back home, so he could lecture him, or, what Lea didn't know, plan out something.....


	4. Conspiracy

When they arrived back at Lea's house Isa let out a sigh. 

"What was all that about???" Lea asked, puzzled by what had just happened. 

"I told you already! You can't just walk inside of a castle! Not only is it extremely disrespectful, it is also illegal." Isa replied in a huff. "At least do some research and think things out before doing something like that!" He added as he walked back inside. Lea followed his blue haired friend and sat down in the living room. His house wasn't the biggest in the town, but it was his home. He liked it there, living with his family, well, what was left of his family. 

"Just to change the subject, how come you never talk about YOUR family, Isa? I've never even seen your parents..." Lea questioned. Isa then glared away slightly, not answering Lea's question. Lea raised an eyebrow at Isa's silence. 

"I never knew my real parents..." Isa said in a quiet voice. 

Lea blinked. "Hey, neither do I! I never knew MY real parents either..." He replied. 

"Oh?" Isa tilted his head. 

"I'm living here with my Aunt and Uncle." Lea replied as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "They're pretty nice... Though... I wish I could at least MEET my real parents, ya know?" He added. 

Isa nodded. "Yeah..." 

Lea looked over to Isa. "So, who're you living with?" 

Isa was silent for a moment then grunted. "Foster parents..." He scoffed, obviously not too fond of his guardians. 

"Oh... I'm guessing you don't like them?" Lea asked, curious. 

"Precisely..." Isa said as he looked at the ground. 

"Well, uh..." Lea thought of a way to change the subject. "About that castle..." Isa looked back up and nodded. 

"Yes. The disappearances all seem to have one thing in common... All the people that were kidnapped have a criminal record." Isa stated. 

Lea thought for a moment. "Do you think that maybe a vigilante is behind it?" 

Isa nodded once again. "Maybe..." There was a short silence that filled the room as the two teens thought quietly. 

"HEY! I have another idea!" Lea suddenly spouted out as he quickly stood up, running to his room. Isa let out a quiet sigh and followed Lea to his room. 

"What is this 'idea' of yours?" Isa said as he walked into Lea's room. Lea didn't answer his question, for he was on his computer, seeming to do research on the people that were kidnapped. "What are you doing?" Isa asked yet another question as he walked up, now reading over Lea's shoulder. 

"I KNEW IT!" Lea had practically screamed, causing Isa to jump slightly. 

"You knew wha-" Isa was interrupted by Lea. 

"All the people that were kidnapped had some association with some other town! None of them were born here!" Lea exclaimed. Isa was surprised that Lea was actually onto something! 

"Oh, no no no... Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Isa asked in a sigh. 

Lea then stood up from his computer and had a devilish grin on his face. "Isa, get ready, because we're gonna commit a crime...!" 

Isa sighed again and face-palmed. "What am I going to do with you...?" He mumbled to himself


	5. Wonderful Failure

About an hour had passed since Lea had thought up his 'spectacular' idea. Lea was bound and determined to find out what was happening around the town. 

"Uh, are you sure about this....?" Isa asked, uneasy with what Lea was doing. 

"Shhh, it'll be fine!" Lea exclaimed as he walked up to the school doors. It was a Saturday night, so of course, the school was closed. "Ya know, most people try to break OUT of school. Hah!" Lea chucked as he pulled out a flashlight. He glanced before he picked the lock open with a mere Bobby pin. Isa was surprised at how quick he had unlocked the door, like it was nothing! As Lea opened the door he motioned Isa to walk in first. Isa was hesitant but did as told and walked in silently, glancing around. 

"Now, I'm sure SOMEONE is watching, so we just need to break into the file room." Lea said quietly. Isa nodded, still surprised that it was Lea that came up with the idea. They then walked quietly towards the file room but suddenly froze when they heard a noise. The peeked into a nearby room, where the noise came from, and Lea couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. Even had fallen asleep while doing paperwork and was snoring loudly in the classroom. Jeez. If THEY had ever fallen asleep in class it would be detention for them. They then silently walked away from that room and up to the door to the file room. Lea then pulled out the flashlight again and started to pick the lock. 

Isa kept watch and blinked as he saw a shadow roam out of a room into a hallway. Soon, he was able to hear footsteps. "Lea, hurry! Someone's coming!" He whispered as he looked towards Lea. 

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Lea said, struggling to pick the lock with sweaty hands. As soon as Lea managed to pick the lock, someone had covered Isa and Lea's faces with a rag, and before they knew it, they were unconscious. They had failed. Greatly. Just as they had planned.


	6. Interrogation

"Wakey Wakey, sleepy heads." Isa had heard someone say. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark room, tied to a chair, Lea tied to another chair next to him. "Aha! One is finally awake!" A stranger cheered to himself. "Yo, kiddo! Mind telling me what you were doing trying to break into the file room?" The stranger asked. Isa's eyes had adjusted to the dark room, now being able to see the stranger who was talking. The stranger had slicked, black hair, about shoulder length. He also had an eyepatch, his other eye appeared to be golden. Isa couldn't help but notice the stranger had a large scar on his face as well. 

"Who are you?" Isa had asked. 

"Hey, Hey! Answer my question first, and then maybe I'll answer yours." The stranger remarked. Isa then looked over to Lea, who was just regaining consciousness. 

"We... We, uh-" Isa was interrupted. 

"It was MY plan and YOU fell for it, hah!!!" Lea had stated proudly. 

Isa then sighed. "Lea, you're such an idiot sometimes... do you not realize we're tied down?" Lea then quickly looked down to see he was tied to a chair. 

"Oh..... well, crap." Lea mumbled to himself. 

"Your plan, eh? Well, your plan has seemed to have failed." The stranger remarked. 

"JUST AS PLANNED!" Lea stated proudly yet again. 

"Lea-!" Isa sighed, not even wanting to finish what he was saying. 

"aaaaaanyways..... Name's Braig, not that name's are important." Braig said as he turned on the light. Isa then looked around, now seeing that they were in a laboratory. Wait, a laboratory!? Lea was looking around, frantic. 

"Ahhh! You're gonna test on us, aren't you!?" Lea panicked. 

"Now, now, calm down, kiddo. We ain't here to test on you." Braig said as he rolled his eyes. "Now, you're both gonna keep this little interrogation a secret, ok?" Braig then clapped his hands together, and in a matter of seconds, a guard walked in. The guard was incredibly buff to Isa's surprise. He was also rather tall. "Aeleus, take these two trouble makers outta here." Braig ordered as he kicked his feet up on top of a desk as he sat down. The guard named Aeleus then untied both Isa and Lea, picking each of them up, one in each of his hands as he then walked out. Isa merely sat still, while Lea squirmed around, saying 'let me go!' The entire time. By the time they reached the doors, Lea was out of breath, but was still squirming around. Aeleus then opened the doors and tossed both of them out onto the street, closing the door as he walked back in. As Isa and Lea both sat up, they looked behind them and saw that the had just been kicked out of the castle.


End file.
